A Swift Ending
by Monotufu
Summary: A team member gets shot and fights for their life as the team anxiously waits. In my mind, Jenny never died so TIVA, JIBBS and MCABBY! must get reviews to continue!
1. Chapter 1

A gunshot rang out through the field. The agents turned and watched in slow motion as one of their own fell, taking a shot at his attacker and killing him. As he fell he saw black shadows closing in on his vision. Suddenly his world went black with the single scream ringing in his ears.

"TONY!!"

* * *

McGee ran towards Tony, falling to his knees next to the prone form and immediately checking for a pulse. He sighed when he felt a faint thump against his fingers. He turned to shout back to the rest of his team.

"He's got a pulse! It's faint but he's alive!" He heard Ziva sob from within the strong circle of Gibbs' arms, holding her back from running to Tony. He walls began to fall as she let her emotions show, tears running fierce tracks down her cheeks. She let her knees collapse and fell to the ground. Gibbs remained standing behind her as she cried, partly from relief but mostly from worry. She could faintly hear Gibbs issuing a strong command into his phone, probably the ambulance, but she didn't give it any thought. Images of Tony swarmed her mind, showing his handsome face and infectious smile, but she couldn't bring herself to smile.

"Ziva," she heard the soft voice above her say and at first she thought it was him, coming to tell her he was alright, but when she turned she found Gibbs and the ambulance pulling up over his shoulder, "you have to get up. You have to be there for him." Normally his rules would stop him from saying things like that, but he knew that Tony and Ziva were immovable forces. He held out a hand and she took it with hers. He could feel her trembling and could still see tears run down her face. He pulled her into a soft embrace and then led her over to the ambulance where Tony was being lifted into on a gurney. He silently helped her into the back and watched as she sat next to him, slowly taking his still hand, her eyes never leaving his face. He made his way swiftly to the car where McGee was already sitting, face white as he stared at his friends blood on his hands.

* * *

The NCIS car reached the hospital in record time, though the ambulance had reached it much faster. Gibbs and McGee ran through the doors of Bethesda, praying everything was still okay. As the ran down a much to familiar hallway they heard a woman's frantic cries.

"He has to be okay! He can't leave, you have to bring him back!" They turned a corner and found Ziva being restrained by four male nurses, frantically trying to get to Tony. There were doctors around him, hooking up tubes, checking vitals, trying to get his pulse back.

"He's been gone too long, help me get him to the ER!" one doctor yelled as he performed CPR on his patient. The group ran down the halls through a set of doors as the nurses restraining Ziva led her to the waiting room. She was silent and unmoving, eyes never leaving the doors that Tony had just dissapeared through. Gibbs swiftly walked over to her, removing the nurses with a glare. He looked at Ziva who now sat in one of the chairs in the empty waiting room. McGee took a chair next to her, putting a comforting hand on her arm, wich she grasped strongly with her own.

"He's going to be okay." he whispered as Gibbs took the seat on her other side. She continued to stare at the doors, but a silent phrase escaped her lips.

"I love him." Gibbs nodded knowingly.

"We all do." she glanced at him and smiled slightly, then as one they all turned their heads to the doors that their fighting friend lay behind.

* * *

**Well.......should I continue? If yes review, if no...review anyways. Either way, please REVIEW! **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers so far, and I'm sorry that the first chapter was so short!

* * *

**

The team waited in silence at Bethesda. Gibbs was sitting with Ziva, his arms around her shoulders in fatherlike protection from the pain they all felt. Ducky had arrived not long after they did, Abby crying behind him. She now sat with McGee, holding onto him like she was dying. Ducky paced nervously in front of them all, having been unable to sit still.

"D-do you think he'll b-be okay?" Abby's quiet voice asked, it's usual spunk replaced by quavering pain. Gibbs and Ducky shared a quick look before Ducky replied.

"Of course he will, my dear. Why nothing seems to stop this boy! The plague, all those near deaths, and he's still so young! Of course he will be alright!" Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the Scottsman's words.

"He does get in trouble a lot, but he always makes it through." Ziva's voice was small and fragile, sounding nothing like the Ziva they knew. Gibbs gently squeezed her shoulders and looked down at her tear stained face.

"That's because he has something worth living for." The smile that graced Ziva's lips, though small, was enought to make them all feel better. Suddenly the ER doors opened and a doctor in clean scrubs stepped out.

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo?" The all stood up and joined Ducky with the doctor.

"How is he?" asked McGee, thinking that he didn't really want to know if it was bad.

"Well the bullet just missed his heart, but it nicked his left lung and we beleive he may have pnumonea. It says in his file that he had the plague, is that right?"

"A genetically altered strain, but yes." Abby's reply was stronger than before, her voice lest subdued now that they knew Tony was alive at least.

"The pnumonea doesn't appear to be too bad as we caught it immediately. As soon as I know more I'll be sure to let you know." As he began to turn around Ziva grasped his arm in her shaking fingers.

"May we see him?" she asked, her voice filled with hope. The doctor suddenly looked more sympathetic than before and slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but because of his bought with the plague and the pnumonea he is more succeptible to catch anything airborn. You'll have to wait until tomorrow, I'm afraid." Ziva dropped her hand with a quick nod and Gibbs pulled her back to her seat, noticing her unsteady legs.

"He's going to be okay, he's getting better already." he told her, trying to make her hurt less. Suddenly to everyone's surprise, she smiled a soft, loving smile and a small laugh escaped her dry lips.

"Do you remember when we went on that ship, the Chimera? Tony was so sure he was going to die he was obsessing over his freckle." Gibbs had to laugh at the memory. Suddenly McGee got a small smile on his face as he began to speak.

"Or the time when he was framed for murder?"

"Which time?" asked Gibbs and Abby let out a chuckle.

"Or when we had the sexual harrasement meeting?"Ziva had to laugh a little at Abby's comment. "What did you do to him to make him jump like that?" Abby asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I, uh, licked his ear." McGee gave her a questioning glance and she raised her hands to emphasize her defence. "He was lying his head on my desk!" They all had to laugh.

"I remember when I first came to work at NCIS. Tony and I were introduced and the next time he saw me the first thing he did was give me a hug." Abby smiled at the memory.

"The first thing he did to me was call me Probie, or some obscure form of it." McGee's comment wasn't sulky, but had a slight brotherly affection in it.

"I remember the first day _he_ came to work at NCIS. I headslapped him as soon as he called me sir." Ducky laughed, remembering the moment.

"The poor boy was so confused when you just got up and left for coffee at some ungodly hour!" Another small laugh went through the group.

"I remember when I first came here. The night after I came to NCIS Tony came to my appartment with three different half-and-half pizzas, not knowing what I liked, and a movie. I do not remember but there was no colour and he would not stop his narration of the entire movie." Ziva's smile grew bigger, yet softer as she remembered how sweet he had been to her.

"I always did love his refrences. I haven't read a single movie review since I came here." McGee laughed as he remembered renting movie after movie that Tony had imitated that day.

"Do you remember the time he was tailing me? He told the other girl at the pool that he was part of a skinny dipping club." The others let out a true laugh at Ziva's statement. Suddenly a voice cut them from their happy memories.

"Jethro?" They all looked up to see Jenny walking swiftly towards them. She gave Gibbs a quick kiss **(btw did I forget to mention that the JIBBS is already established? whoops) **"I tried to get here sooner, but SecNav was breathing down my neck about everything! How is he?" As Gibbs and Ducky filled her in on Tony's condition, Abby and McGee moved to sit next to Ziva.

"How are you doing?" Abby asked softly. Tim couldn't help but love the way she put her hysterics aside to try and help her friend through it all.

"I have been better." was the simple reply. Ziva turned slowly to face them and they saw a fresh tear run down her cheek.

"Come on, don't cry." Abby looked at Tim apologetically as she left the circle of his arms to put her own around Ziva. He merely nodded and moved to Ziva's other side, putting a friendly hand on her arm again.

"I have loved him for so long, and I have never once told him how I feel. Why haven't I told him?" Her question was asked to no one in particular as she let her head fall sideways onto Abby's shoulder. She had learnt after Tali that life has a way of choosing to be short. She didn't know why that hadn't made her tell him. She felt empty and broken as she cried into Abby's comforting embrace.

* * *

"How are they holding up, Jethro?" Jen asked as her, Ducky and Gibbs stood at the other end of the large waiting room.

"See for yourself, Jen." They all turned to see the tough Mossad officer crying hoplessly into Abby's arms, MsGee trying his best not to cry himself. Mascara tracks running down the goth's cheeks were enough to tell them that they were all barely holding on.

"Jethro, I believe, since we can not visit Anthony until tomorrow, that it would be best to perhaps host a campout in the caffeteria." A small smile touched Gibbs' lips as he wrapped a comforting arm around Jen's shoulders.

"I think that would be great, Duck."

* * *

They had been sitting in the waiting room for twenty minutes after Jen arrived when Gibbs came walking back down the hall, having dissapeared after his conversation with Jen and Ducky.

"Alright, we're moving the waiting party to the cafe. All the doctors and staff have agreed that it would be best if we don't leave in case something changes, but these chairs are too uncomfortable."

"Agreed, Jethro, or chose to agree over a more gruesome alternative?" He smiled at her, he always did love how Jen could read him.

"If anyone else asks, the first one." He winked at her and the proceeded to crouch down in front of Ziva who was looking more distraught than before. "Ready for some nice hot tea and a comfy chair, Zeever?" At the sound of her nickname she gave a small smile and a tearful nod that reminded him of Kelly when he asked her if she wanted ice cream after she had fallen off her bike the first time. As they all got up to go down the hall to the cafe, each man offered a shoulder. McGee's was occupied by Abby's frizzy, unkept pigtails. Gibbs' was taken over by a softly crying Jen, while Ducky's held Ziva, her eyes distant and fearful.

"You know, my dear, I do belive that Anthony feels the same way." Ziva suddenly looked up, her vacant eyes vocussing on Ducky. "You should see the way he looks at you while you work. It is love if I ever saw it." She let out a sob and returned her head to Ducky's shoulder, whispering a soft 'thank you' in his ear.

* * *

When they reached the caffateria they found a large couch and a few scattered chairs large enough for two people to sit comfortably. Gibbs and Jen lay on the couch and Tim and Abby took one of the chairs. Ducky walked to the chair between them both and deposited a rather sleepy Ziva.

"Would you like a cup of tea, my dear?" he asked gently. She shook her head slightly and curled up on the chair, covering herself with a suit jacket he hadn't been aware she was carrying. It was clearly Tony's as the fabric screamed expensive to Ducky's ears. He smiled to himself and then turned to find the rest of the group looking at the now sleeping Ziva with smiles on their faces as she buried her face into his jacket.

* * *

Ziva's dreams weren't plagued with thoughts of Tony dying but instead of a healthy, happy DiNozzo holding her close. It felt all too soon to Ziva when suddenly she was being lightly shaken awake.

"Tony." she said as she opened her eyes. Daylight flooded through the caffeteria windows and she could hear nurses in the hall.

"Ziva you have to get up..." The words that came from Abby's mouth made Ziva move as fast as she'd ever moved in her life.

"...he's awake."

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it, next chapter hopefully up soon. Though I noticed the lack of many reviews, I'm a softy and wrote a story for the people who did want to read more! Next chapter will be very TIVA-ful and sorry about not telling you that the McAbby and JIBBS relationships are kinda already established. And don't worry, you will see some romane from all three parties!**

**PS: I always feel bad for poor Ducky, he's got no body to love!! **

**Listening to Frank Sinatra at 12:37 in the morning!! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva ran back down the hall towards the waiting room where the rest were standing. As soon as her and Abby reached them the doctor led them to Tony's room. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. All the tubes and machines brought horrible thoughts to Ziva's mind. A comforting hand and a push from Abby put her in his room.

"Oh my gosh, how are you feeling, Tony? We've all been so worried!" Abby yelled, barely able to contain her excitement. Tony smiled at her words and said,

"I feel like I've seen this movie before, but I can't think of which one." They all smiled, trying to push from their minds the realization that his voice sounded so broken and frail.

"Well you'd better not make us worry again, DiNozzo, or you'll be back in here for severe head trauma." Gibbs' words were accompanied with a fatherly smile. As the others spoke to Tony, telling him about what had happened so far, Ziva stood back and watched as he tried to be regular, energetic Tony, but the look in his eyes was telling her that he was still in pain. As she thought Tony turned his head to look at her, finally meeting her eyes. She felt her blood pound in her veins as he smiled at her.

"Hey." the one word that came from his mouth brought tears to her eyes. As Jenny ushered the rest of them out, she walked closer to the bed.

"Hi." He smiled at her as she took his hand.

"You don't have to cry, I'm going to be just fine." He lifted his other arm and gently brushed the tears from her cheek with his thumb. She smiled again and she took hold of that hand as well, taking the chair next to his bed. They stared at each other for a few minutes, silently telling the other that they were okay. Suddenly words rushed up Ziva's throat and she blurted them out before she could stop.

"I love you." He held her eyes with his and squeezed her hands tighter.

"I love you too." He gave her a sencere smile, soft and sweet, and then brought her hand up to his lips. "I've waited for years to tell you that."

"Me too, but I am glad I finally worked up the courage to tell you. I am just sorry that this happening is what made me braver." He smiled knowingly at her and she leaned in to gently press her lips to his.

Warmth flooded their bodies as the slowly deepened the kiss, sending tingles through them. As Ziva broke away Tony muttered a soft, 'no', trying to pull her back.

"Tony, you have just been shot and through surgery. Later, when you are better." Her voice was soft and he sighed.

"I hate it when you're right." She smiled back at him and then gave him another, soft kiss on the lips.

"I will let you get your rest." As she made to stand he pulled gently on her hand.

"No," he said, his voice soft and pleading, "stay with me, please." She smiled back down at him and took her chair again. Just then the door opened and Gibbs stuck his head in. Upon seeing their entwined hands he smiled and then opened the door further, allowing the others to come back in as well.

"We thought we'd just get some food at the cafe and then come back, but I'm guessing Ziva's staying here with you?" He looked at Tony who gave him a sheepish smile.

"Glad you got rid of rule twelve, boss."

"Ya, but that doesn't mean you can take over my elevator." Gibbs replied causing them both too turn a satisfying shade of pink. He smiled again and then left to go to the cafe with the rest.

* * *

The hospital had gotten very full since that morning, and so the cafeteria line was quite long. A half hour later when they returned with food and coffees they opened Tony's room door to find Ziva lying next to him on the bed. Tony's arm was around her shoulders, his other hand gently twirling fingers through her hair as she rested her head on the unhurt side of his chest. Ziva was asleep, but Tony was looking lovingly at her face, rubbing small circles on her arm with his thumb. He looked up briefly when they came in, offering a small smile before returning his gaze to her.

"She was tired and I couldn't let her sleep in those horrible chairs." he told them in a whisper, placing a soft kiss on her hair. "Sorry there's not more room up here, but she was kinda here first." he looked back up at them and gave them a small, tired shrug.

"We wouldn't expect anything less, Tony." Jenny told him before turning back to Gibbs. "Jethro, why don't we all go home for a few hours to clean up and get some rest?"

"You okay with that, DiNozzo?" He looked back at his agent only to see that he had fallen asleep as well, his head resting on Ziva's slightly, a small smile on his lips.

"I guess he won't mind." Gibbs muttered to himself before steering everyone out, stopping for a second to allow Abby to take a collection of pictures on her phone.

"It only took them long enough."Abby said, putting her cell phone back in her bag. She was definitely going to start making a photo album.

* * *

**I am so sorry it's so short, but my brain is so unorganised right now, I have like ten story ideas in the wrong places and they're so jumbled. I'm sorting though, so I promise a longer chapter next! Hope you like it and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva awoke to soft breathing on her hair and an even softer voice singing.

_Come stop your crying, it'll be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry_

For one so small,you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry

The soft voice stopped and she felt his head move behind her.

"You're awake."

"Yes. You were singing." She smiled when she felt a kiss on her hair. The hand that was curled on his chest slid up to gently play with the hair near his ear.

"I didn't think it would wake you up. My mother used to sing to me when I was younger, it always helped me sleep not woke me up. I guess I'm not that good a singer."

"Of course you are, but I probably woke up because I have been sleeping for longer than normal." The clock on the bedside table read 9:00am. It's red numbers were causing a faint glow in the room, along with a ray of light shining in through the curtains. Looking around the dim room Ziva found many vases of flowers, most of them with vibrant colours but a small boucet of black roses lay near the bed next to a small card. she reached out her arm and grabbed it, leaning on her elbow to look at Tony.

"It seems you have friends after all."

"Ouch, Ziva. That hurt." He gently massaged above his heart, a grin on his face. She smiled back at him before looking back at the card. She was not surprised to find it in Abby's writing.

_My gosh you two sleep long! Jenny stopped me from waking you up, but we've been waiting very patiently outside! Ziva, COME GET US! _

Ziva smiled and haned the card to Tony. He laughed when he read it and then looked back at her.

"I guess that means no morning cuddle?" She laughed at his childish smile and then leaned down to give him a slow kiss on the lips. She felt him lean forwards and then jump back, gasping in pain.

"I am sorry, Tony, are you okay?" Tony nodded and then took a few deep breaths.

"Got a little...carried away...that's all." he said, smiling back up at her, his hand staying on his injury. "I'll be right here when you get back." She laughed, relieved that he was okay and then went to the door. As soon as it opened she was blinded by black hair.

"Finally!" Abby screamed as she hugged her.

"You two have fun last night?" The teasing tone came from Gibbs, who sat with his arm around Jenny's shoulders. Ducky and McGee sat on his other side, smiling at the coment.

"All we did was is fun about that?" Ziva asked, confused about what would be fun. They all laughed and Gibbs shook his head.

"Never mind. Can we come in or what?" Ziva smiled at them and then led them into the room, turning on the light as she went. Tony smiled, a loving look in his eyes, and watched her walk into the room. She smiled back at him and then walked back over to the bed, placing another kiss on his lips, causing a slight smile to touch them as they kissed. They broka apart when a cough interupted them. They smiled at each other before looking calmly at the crowd now in the room. Gibbs had an eyebrow quirked, a smile touching the corner of his lips. Jenny was smiling and shaking her head slightly. Abby and McGee couldn't wipe the smiles from their faces and Ducky was simply smiling.

"You guys have been together longer, we need to catch up!" Tony defended them, causing them all to laugh. Ziva took the seat next to the bed and Tony imediately took her hand, causing her to smile again and intertwine their fingers. The rest of the group took seats around the small room, moving their chairs closer to the bed.

"So how long do I have to stay in here? Not that I'm complaining about the company." He looked quickly at Ziva, winking before he turned back to the rest.

"The doctor said at least a week and then you go home for _bed rest_." They all laughed at Gibbs' emphasis, though Tony's and Ziva's was a little less enthusiastic. It was going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

"Come on Ziva! Gibbs said I could go in!" Tony's whining carried through his apartment, where he had been staying for the past month and a half. His stuff lay helter skelter across her apartment, having been moved so that Ziva could look after him without driving between places.

"Gibbs may have said but I am not letting you leave until you are as fit as a violin." Ziva stood in front of the door, blocking Tony from doing near it. He sighed at her comment.

"It's fiddle, Ziva, fit as a _fiddle_. And I feel fine!" he raied his arms to prove it to her, but she saw him hide a wince. Now it was her turn to sigh.

"Fine, but you are not leaving my side unless it is for bathroom or we have to leave, in which case you are staying with Abby. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Tony said eagerly, desperate to leave the place where he had been prisoner since he left the hospital. "I especially like the staying next to you all day part. That sounds fun." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she smiled, walking closer to kiss him. They had been having serious make out sessions during the days that he was here, but hadn't gone further until the doctor gave the okay for straneous activity. The kissing, however, had gotten pretty sraneous already. After several minutes Tony broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Okay...so maybe...work...is a bad...idea..." Ziva smiled at him, her eyes flashing with mischeif.

"Oh no, Mr Fiddle, you are coming to work like you wanted." Tony groaned but smiled a little as she took his hand in hers and wlked with him to the door. It was 8:00 in the morning and they had been dressed, arguing about wether or not he could go for the past hour. As they got into the car, Tony groaned yet again.

"I barely made it here alive when you drove me from the hospital and now I'm expected to live through the drive to work?" Ziva just looked at him and then put the pedal down, throwing Tony back in his seat.

"This is going to be a long day." Tony muttered as he hastily gripped the arm rests.

* * *

Gibbs sat at his desk, drinking a coffee and finishing paperwork on the case they had finished two days ago. A man named Mitch Hankins had kidnapped, tortured and murdered three women in an abandoned warehouse. It had been Ziva who found him in one of the back rooms, victim number four screaming from a closet in the back. It had been hard to find him, but he had left quite an evidence trail. Just as he finished that last of his report the elevator dinged, causing him to raise his head. Ziva walked out, a very pale Tony trailing behind her.

"How you doing, DiNozzo?" he asked, watching with amusement as Tony gave him a 'what-do-you-think' look as he collapsed into his chair.

"Where's McGoogle? He didn't come to say 'hi'." Tony asked, causing Ziva to snort.

"He brought Abby over enough times when you were at my place." As if on cue the elevator dinged once more and Abby came rushing out, running as fast as possible in her platforms.

"Tony!" She rushed towards him, stopped just in time by Ziva stepping in front of her.

"Abby, he has just got here after a ride with me driving. Maybe a little gentle?" Abby sighed and then smiled.

"As soon as he's okay, I have first dibs on tackling him in a hug." Ziva nodded and then stepped aside, letting Abby gently hug him.

"Hey Abs." Tony said through her pigtail, hugging her back. "So what have you guys been doing while I've been bored to tears?" Ziva punched him on his good shoulder, causing him to rest his hand there, feining pain. "Okay so while I've been having a lovely time with Ziva's lack of movies?" she hit him again and then turned around and walked back to her desk, but with a smile on her face. She had been smiling a lot lately.

"Well," said Abby, preparing to go into 'talking mode', "Ziva caught this _horrible_ man who kept on sending us pictures of what he did to women, kind of like a Boon wanna-be, but way scarier, and now I'm bored but Timmy's down in the lab cleaning Major Mas-Spec because he told me he was bored and then I saw you on the security feed that I was watching because _I_ was bored and now I'm here!"Tony nodded, looking completely lost as he tried to process the sentence per second speech. Gibbs looked at him around Abby.

"She's been here since 0600. She's had a lot of Caf Pow's since she got here." Abby looked at Gibbs as Tony and Ziva smiled knowingly.

"I would have had less if I hadn't been here so early because you had to tell me that Tony was coming back!" Gibbs held up his hands in defeat and Abby gave a satisfied nod before turning on her heel and marching back to the elevator.

"So what are we doing today?" Tony asked hopefully, hoping he could get some movement in before the day was out. His head hung as Gibbs told him,

"Paperwork." He was stopped from saying more by his phone ringing.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

* * *

"So Zee-vah. What are we doing." Tony leaned forward over Ziva's desk, his face in front of hers.

"Well, I suppose I could take an early lunch." she said sudductively. She leaned forward and her lips brushed his.

"Stop making out you two, we got some bad new." They jumped apart at Gibbs' gruff tone, turning to face him.

"What do we have boss?"

"Looks like our friend Mitch broke put of custody. Apparently he left a note."

"What did it say?"Tony stepped closer to Gibbs' desk, Ziva standing up behind him.

"He says he's coming after you."Tony's eyes went wide and he turned to follow Gibbs' eyes, looking directly at Ziva. _This was going to be a long day._

_

* * *

_

**I hope you like it, and I thought I'd add in more story to go with the fluff. Please review, next chapter soon(most likely tonight or tomorrow as I have nothing better to do this weekend that I know of!) REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait a minute, why is he after Ziva?" Tony's voice was etched with worry and he stood close to Ziva, his hand brushing against hers.

"Probably because I am the one who brought him in, I am the one who ruined his operation." Ziva's mask was up but Tony could see the slight touch of fear in her eyes. He slowly moved his hand, gently taking hers and intertwining their fingers. She looked up at him and gave a little smile, silently thanking him. She had been less detached and less distant since Tony's almost death. True he did miss the snarky, rude Ziva sometimes, but he loved how she looked with emotion on her face.

"So just because you brought him in he thinks he can kidnap you?"

"I guess he thinks I am helpless." Tony and Ziva shared a little laugh at that. Gibbs cracked a bit of a smile, but they all saw on each other's faces that they were worried.

"His other victims were highly trained marines and members of the navy, I want you under protection detail, at least until we catch him." Ziva looked reluctant, but Gibbs' tone offered no room for argument. She nodded and then went to sit back down at her desk. Tony made to follow before he was tapped on the shoulder by Gibbs.

"A word." His tone once again left no room for misinterpretation. Tony turned back around and followed Gibbs behind the stairs. "I want you on constant protection, she doesn't go anywhere you don't know about." Tony nodded and then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Uh, boss? How am I going to protect her with a still healing hole in my chest?" Gibbs started. _Damn, I hadn't thought of that._ He turned back around and walked to the bullpen. Tony looked around for a second, taken aback by the sudden exit.

"Ooo-kay. I guess we're done." Tony turned and followed, getting back in time to hear Gibbs' order.

"Ziva, you stay here until we catch this bastard. That way we can all keep up protection and DiNozzo doesn't kill himself trying to play hero." Tony looked a little flustered at that, trying to act normal.

"I wouldn't play hero." Ziva snorted and Tony immediately looked defeated. "Okay, maybe I would, but not if I can't move!" Ziva gave another snort and continued to type on her computer. Tony gave a childish mockery of her snort and then began to type on his own, finishing long overdue paperwork. Suddenly the elevator dinged, announcing the arrival of McGee.

"Boss, we just got an email from Mitch, I think you should see it."

* * *

"Gibbs! He sent us an email!" Abby came running out to meet them as they left the elevator. She gave Ziva a quick hug and then ran back in to continue typing away on her computer. A screen popped up as they stopped behind her. It showed an email of a few words and then a video link.

_She will be mine, Agent Gibbs. Soon._

"So he's after Ziva, we knew that already." Abby turned to glare at Tony. He put his hands up in silent apology, trying not to wince as he moved his left one and then backed away slightly. Abby gave a small nod and then turned back to the screen. The keys clacked as she hit them at lightening speed and yet another window popped up, this one with a video that began to play. It showed a shadowy figure whos face was unseen. His voice was gravelly as he began to speak.

"I have escaped to find her, but if anyone gets in my way I will take them as well. You've seen what I do to my visitors, Officer David. Maybe you could just save me the trouble and come here yourself. I think you'll know where I am." The camera turned and they got a ful frontal view of the NCIS building.

"This is a live feed, Gibbs! He's outside right now!" All of the sudden the camera turned of and the feed stopped. Abby turned to find her lab empty. "They're getting really good at that."

* * *

"Tony, Ziva I want you two staying right here. You don't leave unless you _need_ to. Got me?" A corus of 'yes boss' met his ears as he and McGee made their way to the elevator. Tony turned to Ziva to find all of the emotion off of her face, her Mossad mask back up.

"You okay, Ziva?" he asked her, surprised when she suddenly let anger flash in her eyes.

"I am fine, Tony. I simply do not understand why we must stay in here."

"Probably because he's after you and I can't do much with a bullet wound."

"That's nice to know, actually." Tony and Ziva spun around to find Mitch standing behind them in the bullpen, a gun pointed at Ziva. "Now I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, Mr..."

"Agent. DiNozzo." Tony took a step in front of Ziva efectively blocking Mitch's view of her. He heard an intake of breath behind him. The gun was now pointed at him.

"So much for not being the hero, Tony." she whispered, but he didn't move. A smile cracked on Mitch's face, making it loof more menacing than before.

"Well now, I suppose you recieved my email, Agent DiNozzo. I guess that means you're coming with me as well." He began to walk towards them as he spoke, causing Tony to push Ziva backwards. Suddenly a shot rang out, hitting the floor right in front of Tony. They bothe flinched slightly ans imediately stopped moving.

"You don't want that happening closer to you? Then turn around. Unknown to the two men, Ziva had already dialed Gibbs' number on her cell phone and was holding it in her hand, allowing him to hear the full conversation.

* * *

"McGee! Get back in there, NOW!" Gibbs didn't wait for a response before he began running back to the elevator all the while holding the phone to his ear. McGee got in the elevator just as the doors were about to close.

"What's wrong, boss?" he asked as Gibbs waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the bullpen.

"If a kidnapping, murderous maniac is in my bullpen with my agents then yeah, McGee, somethings sure the hell is wrong!" Gibbs was yelling as he reached the end of his sentence and McGee's eyes instantly grew wide with fear. Just as he opened his mouth to say something the elevator dinged and they ran out as soon as the doors opened. As they reached the bullpen they knew something was wrong.

"Call and ambulance McGee."Gibbs said quietly. McGee was broken from his shock by the words and imediately pulled out his phone. As he called Gibbs walked in shock towards the middle of the bullpen. Ziva lay unconsious on the floor, blood surrounding him, Ziva lying half on top of him calling his name as she held pressure to his left shoulder. Not far behind them lay Mitch, one of Ziva's knives lodged firmly right between his eyes, which remained open and unseeing. As Gibbs walked closer, Ziva looked up.

"H-he tried to stop Mitch from shooting me. He atac-atacked him and Mitch hit him in the shoulder and then knocked him out. He started b-bleeding again and then I don't remember h-hitting him with my knife. All I re-remember is seeing T-Tony..." the rest of her words disapeared into sobs as she continued to try and revive the man lying in her arms. Gibbs reached down and felt for a pulse. It was barely there and getting weaker.

"Ziva." When she didn't answer he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ziva, come one, the ambulance is here." He had heard the sirens before he checked Tony's pulse. Now he heard the elevator go and heard the medics scrambling to get there as soon as possible.

"I can't loose him, Gibbs. I can't go through that again." Gibbs knew what she was talking about. She had already lost so many, one more would destroy her.

* * *

**I'm terribly bored this Friday night, so as I couldn't think of anything better to do, I decided to be nice!! Three chapters in one night!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you are, third chapter of the night!!**

It had been two years since the Mitch incident. Two years since Tony got shot twice. Two years since Ziva endured heartbreak twice, but it had only been a year and a half since he proposed, a year since they had been married, and a year since they had become parents.

* * *

"Daddy!" A beautiful girl ran up to one Anthony DiNozzo, grabbing his pant legs, wanting to be picked up.

"Hey, Sophie! How's my little girl?" He picked up his daughter and twirled her around, making an adorable and infectious laugh escape her lips. "Did you leave Mommy behind?" he asked when he stopped spinning her.

"No." she said, shaking her hair and making her brown pigtails shake. "Mommy fell behind!"

"Mommy was left behind to carry Alissa. Abby had to work and did not want her to be in the lab with all of the chemicals so now I am babystanding." Tony laughed and then shifted his daughter on his hip so he could kiss Ziva.

"Eeew!" he smiled against her lips when he heard his daughter. "You guys promised! Not while I'm here!" They broke apart and Ziva rubbed her daughter's hair.

"We're sorry, Sophie. No more promise breaking." Tony said, holding up his hand to show he meant it. Sophie smiled and then snapped her head up when she heard the elevator ding.

"Gampa!" she screeched, loud enough to rival Abby, and began to wiggle, trying to get down to go see Gibbs.

"Okay, okay." Tony put her down and she began to run toward Gibbs who crouched down to her height. "You'd think he'd be mad at being call old enough to be her grandad." Tony whispered to Ziva who laughed and snuggled into Tony's arms, carefully minding the baby in her own. They admired their little girl as Gibbs sat on the floor of the bullpen crosslegged, and began to feircly tickle the her in his arms. She shrieked in delight, causing Jenny to walk out of her office, a pair of toddlers, a girl and a boy, walking out with her.

"Jethro, what is all this noise?" she said, laughter in her voice as she rested a gentl hand on her pregnant belly. "Ahh, now I see, torturing the young one!" They all laughed as she made her way down the stairs, the Gibblets following closely.

"Just because we decided to stick with one for now, doesn't mean you can pick on ours." Tony told her, trying to hold back his laughter. His daughter's laugh had always been as infectious as his. Jenny waved his commment away, ignoring the fact that her and Jethro loved having babies in the house so much.

"Gamma!" Gibbs had stopped tickling her by now and she got up and ran to Jenny almost knocking her down with the force of the hug she put on her legs.

"Sophie, say hello to your cousins as well." Sopie looked back to acknowledge her mother and stuck out her tongue at her.

"I was about to, Mommy." She noticed the look on her father's face, the slightly raised eyebrow that she took as her warning that she had done something wrong. "Sorry Mommy."she mumbled getting a laugh from everyone around them. "Hi Danny, hi Anne." she said to her 'cousins'. She was imediately tackled in a hug by the older pair, which turned into a small wrestling match with the three.

"I always did say she got Ziva's...spunk." Jenny said, causing Ziva to smile triumphantly. Tony had been saying that his daughters fighting 'skill' was all his. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Mommy wins."

"Always." Ziva said proudly before leaning in to kiss her husband again, stopping him from continueing his argument. He whrapped an arm around her, minding the baby on her hip who started to wake up at that exact moment. Tony groaned into the kiss and broke apart.

"Time to call Abby up."

"No need, I'll take her." McGee came walking over and took the baby out of Ziva's arms. "Thanks for watching her Ziva."

"It was no problem, Tim." She moved to sit on the floor with the children and smiled happily when Tony joined her, sitting behind her with his arms around her waist. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"How was the doctor?"he whispered into her ear. She had been to her anual physical that morning, before she came to work.

"Well, we may not be able to catch up to Jenny and Jethro anytime soon, but we are not far behind." she turned her head towards him and he spun her slightly in his lap.

"Really?" he asked quietly, thinking he hadn't heard right. She smiled and nodded, a tear falling down her cheek. He laughed and kissed her, falling back on the floor and pulling her with him. He felt small hands on his arm and broke away to look at his daughter.

"Are you okay Daddy?"she asked and Tony smiled.

"That depends, do you want to be an older sister?" she cocked her head slightly and then smiled.

"YEAH!" she yelled and then awkwardly hugged her parents. Gibbs and Jenny looked at them with smiles.

"See, DiNozzos, you're catching up!" They all laughed again when the elevator opened and Abby came walking out, her platforms replaced with a pair of black flats with skulls on them, a bright red binder clutched to her chest.

"I finished it!! The picture album of all the couples, I finished it!! I'm still working on the kids' one though."she showed them all the binder full of photos, one of the first was Ziva asleep in Tony's arms on his hospital bed. They all looked through some of them before Ziva looked up.

"Abby, you may have to add in a new part in the kids binder." Abby's head snapped up, and her eyes grew big.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" she asked, her voice raising in pitch as she spoke. Ziva nodded and Abby screamed, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Yay! Another NCIS baby!" They all smiled and Tony took the distraction of Abby arriving to kiss his wife again, strangley finding having been shot the first time to be not that bad. Without he may not be kissing the love of his life, pregnant with another of his children as his first daughter tackled them along with a pair of Gibblets followed close behind, attacking the parents that were closest to the ground. _Definately worth it, _he thought, happier than ever.

* * *

**Not my best, I have to say, but my cousin wouldn't let me put out the chapter I had written where Tony dies and Ziva kills herself because she can't live without him. I hope you like it though. That's the end, no more left, but that doesn't mean you can't review!! **

* * *


	7. NOT A CHAPTER!

**This is not a chapter, I'm sorry, but I was just letting you guys know that I'm going to continue this story, but I may not update today (though I most likely will) and thanks for all the amazing reviews!! They make me all fuzzy inside!! Sorry about this not being a chapter, I hope you're not mad at me!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I said at the end of chapter 6 that that was all, but I'm having fun writing a story, so I'm going to continue with this one and then write as many chapters until I feel that my fingers are going to fall off from all the typing! I do warn you though, there will be more angst but I won't kill anyone because I don't want to get killed by a mob of angry readers. Enjoy!**

"Okay, so maybe a play day wasn't the best idea!" Tony yelled, trying to be heard over the screams of the trio of children in his living room. Sophie was pulling at Anne's hair, laughing as the older girl tickled her while trying to kick her brother away while he tried to get at Sophie's hair because she was pulling his as well. Ziva was in the middle of it, trying to break up the children while Tony held a squirming Alissa in his arms. He held a phone in his other hand, akwardly trying to call Abby to see how long they would be gone for. They had all gone out shopping and Tony and Ziva had stayed home, opting for quality time which Tony ruined by sugesting that they could watch the kids.

"Do you think, Tony!" Ziva yelled, sarcasm dripping through every word. Tony rolled his eyes at her tone and listened to the phone ring in his ear.

"Hello?" a voice said, causing Tony to sigh in relief.

"Abby! Can you guys come home, preferably now?" He could hear the rest talking in the background and could clearly here the mall in the background.

"Well, we're kind of in the middle of shopping for presents. It is your anniversary in two weeks." Tony sighed agin, this time the relief completely gone.

"Yeah, and I love spending the run-up to my anniversary with kids attacking my wife." Looking into the living room he could see that the kids had gone from their 'war' to dog piling on Ziva. A sudden wave of panic struck, realising that she was newly pregnant, but before he could move she was standing again, holding her hands up.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, causing the crowd on the floor to stop and look up at her, shock writen on their faces. Tony smiled at her, questioning if she was okay with his eyes. She smiled slightly and then nodded, a protective hand on her stomach. He nodded and then put the phone back to his ear.

"Was that Ziva? What's all the screaming about?" Abby sounded worried and then he heard the phone get moved agains fabric.

"Are my babies okay? Is everything alright?" He instantly recognised Jenny's voice and smiled. She had instantly become a worried mother the moment Tony offered to watch them.

"Yeah, they're fine. Just being a little loud at the moment. Well, not anymore since Ziva stopped it, and no, she didn't bind and gag them." He heard Jenny chuckle, the worry gone after being reasured that they were okay.

"Well we're just on our way now, actually. Did you need us to get you anything?"

"No, just hurry, they look like their ready to..."

* * *

Jenny took the phone from her ear, looking at it strangely.

"What is it, Jen?" Gibbs asked her.

"I think Tony was just mobbed by our children." Gibbs smiled and they heard Abby and McGee laugh beside them.

* * *

Back at the apartment Tony was trying to get the 'mob' off of him. It was, however, one child short. He stood up and looked around the room.

"Sophie?" When he got no answer he tried louder, still recieving no answer. He began getting frantic. The baby had long been put in the crib, so Tony was free to run around his apartment.

"Ziva? Sophie?" He made it to the dining room when he noticed the paper on the table.

_They're gon. We have them. Try to find us and they die._

Tony was shocked. His wife and little girl, gone.

* * *

"Tony? Ziva?" They made their way into the apartment, putting the bags at the door. "Tony, are you here?" A couple of kids came running out, looking scared.

"Ucle Tony's not moving, and he won't talk to us anymore!" The group instantly got fear on their faces and ran through the house, finding him in the dining room, sitting on a chair with his head on his arms. Gibbs walked forwards, resting a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Tony?" he asked softly, and the younger man lifted his head, showing them the tears that raced down his face.

"They...they're...gone." His eyes showed them how helpless he felt and the broken vase and smashed chair told them that he had been angry as well. Gibbs was about to ask when he saw the paper on the table, tear stains on the sheet. It took only a second to read it but he took the time to notice the envelope that lay underneat, a corner peaking out. He reached forward and picked it up while the rest read the note and tried to comfort Tony as a new wave of tears hit him. Gibbs opened the envelope and then tried to stifle the angry words that threatened to escape. Inside were two locks of hair, both tied of with a black ribbon. The ends of both looking as if they had been soaked in blood.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's rough but I wanted to get this chapter out of my head to make room for the rest of my ideas. You're also probably wondering how they managed to get kidnapped in such a short span of time...well just think of them as highly efficient. And I know what you're thinking, I'm cruel, but just remember that I am a total TIVA fan and I love them all. Please don't kill me. You may, however, review. **

* * *

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs, Jenny, Abby and McGee ran into the NCIS building. After a few minutes of trying to console Tony he had jumped up and grabbed his keys. They had tried to catch up to him but he had obviously gotten some driving tips from Ziva. Cynthia was following behind, driving much slower with a car full of kids. As the elevator arrived, Abby began changing from foot to foot. In her hands she held the locks of hair in bags, ready to test them for anything and everything.

"Gibbs, we have to find them." her voice quavered as she tried not to break down, again.

"We will, Abs. I promise." Gibbs put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Then the elevator went, signalling their arrival at her lab. She rushed out and Gibbs pushed the button for the bullpen. As soon as they arrived he and McGee ran to their desks, while Jenny went for her office. They didn't make it however, due to the distraction of Tony sitting with his back against Ziva's desk. Hers, like his, was decorated with artwork made by Sophie. In his hands he held the family picture they had taken last month. Gibbs walked forward and crouched in front of him. Tony raised his head, showing them the tears that ran down his face. Gibbs just nodded and then sat next to him, putting an arm on his shoulders.

"I can't be like you, Gibbs. I can't live without them." Gibbs felt his heart wrench and he fought hard not to show the younger man his welling eyes.

"You won't have to, Tony. Not if I can help it." Tony nodded and then looked up, hope in his eyes.

"She was wearing her necklace." Gibbs looked at him strangely. "You know, the one Jenny gave her. With the tracer in it!" Gibbs laughed slightly at the memory of the conversation that had been around that. More argument actually.

"McGee!" Gibbs suddenly shouted, causing Tim to jump. "Find them, now!" He imediately ran for his desk and soon they could all hear the tapping of keys.

"Tony, I think we should get some coffee." Jenny offered with a meaningful look at Jethro. Now he knew what the smell was. Tony had found his bourban stash. He helped him up and he took him to the coffee area, leaving Jenny to help McGee.

"You know drinking won't help them." Gibbs said, looking at Tony as he sipped his coffee, the picture still in his hand. He nodded and then sighed.

"I just don't know how to handle it. I want to help them, but I don't know how." Now it was Gibbs turn to nod, taking a long sip from his own cup, wishing he could go to his coffee place.

"You can help by being sober and coherent when we find them. And no negative thoughts!" he barked as he saw Tony open his mouth to interject. He then closed it nodded again instead. Suddenly a beep interupted Gibbs next thought, causing their heads to snap towards the bullpen.

"Boss! We found them!" They both jumped up, spilling their now forgotten coffees on the floor. As they reached the bullpen they saw Brian, Mitch's brother, on the plasma.

"Where, McGee?"

"Near the warehouse he used for his other victims. Right next door, actually."

"Get the car McGee." Gibbs and Tim grabbed their sidearms and made for the elevator.

"Boss?" Tony asked, not wanting to be left behind.

"No emotional outbursts 'till we have them, you got that DiNozzo?" Tony nodded and ran to the elevator, his sidearm already on his belt.

* * *

The ride to the warehouse was short as Gibbs had driven with a speed to rival NASCAR. They all got out and put on their vests. Tony was trying to calm himself as he readied his gun. That's when he heard the first shot.

* * *

"You know, I really hate people who ruin families."

"Like you are doing right now?" Ziva was tied to a chair, Sophie in a large cage of to the side. Brian stood in front of her, twirling his knife in his hands.

"No, what I'm doing is getting revenge. You killed my brother, so I'll kill you and your daughter. Her first." He turned and began pacing, showing Ziva the gun on his hip, its holster open. As soon as she heard the click of a job well done against handcuffs she lunged, grabbing the gun. She turned to aim at him, only to see the barrel of a shotgun in her face. Out the corner of her eye she could see his finger tighten on the trigger.

* * *

Gibbs made sure Tony wouldn't go rushing in before kicking in the door, illuminating the seen before them. A body lay on the floor, a shotgun clenched in his hands. Ziva was kneeling on the floor on the opposite side, Sophie clutched in her arms. Gibbs turned just in time to see tears in Tony's eyes before the young man ran for his family, dropping his gun on the floor so he could wrap his arms around them. He first kissed Ziva quickly on the lips before kissing the top of Sophie's hair as she cried into his shoulder. McGee hung up his phone after calling in the team that would take care of the body. Gibbs stared at the small family in the room, memories of Shanon and Kelly floating through his mind. He smiled at them before they turned to thoughts of his own new family. His smile grew bigger as Tony carried Sophie towards them, Ziva under his other arm.

"Home, Gampa?" Sophie asked, causing Gibbs to smile.

"Of course." All in all it had been a swift ending. A swift ending to a very bad beginning.

* * *

**Okay, NOW that's it because I'm having writers block and I want to go watch Castle! I hope you don't hate me, but if you do, don't worry, I'm wroking on more TIVA stories!! First I have to get them to make sense!! Please review, and again I'm really sorry about cutting it so short! Please don't hate me!**


End file.
